Não Fale
by Serennity Katsuyami
Summary: Song com a música Don't Speak, do No Doubt. Yaoi 2x1. Duo está sofrendo após o que, provavelmente, seria a sepração definitiva de Heero.


Não Fale

N/A: Yê!! Mais uma songfic minha. Essa não é exatamente uma songfic, mas a música que toca é Don't Speak, do No Doubt. Na verdade, eu não gosto de No Doubt. Mas a minha professora de inglês deu essa música para a gente traduzir e eu achei que a letra era tudo a ver. Ah, sim! A fic é 2x1. O Duo repete a letra da música, em português. Espero que gostem. E mais uma coisa: é drama.

Duo estava em seu quarto. Seu e daquele que havia saído dali ainda a pouco, dizendo nunca mais voltar. Aquele que era o causador das lágrimas que manchavam o rosto tão normalmente alegre do americano. Aquele que mexera tanto com seu coração, a ponto de se tornar indispensável em sua vida. E aquele que acabara com a alegria que existia dentro do rapaz de tranças. 

O aposento estava escuro, pois as pesadas cortinas cerradas refletiam o modo como Duo se sentia. Escuro, triste, desolado. 

Sentado no chão, ele chorava, enquanto ouvia músicas alegres saídas do rádio. Mas elas não o animavam. Tampouco aumentavam sua tristeza, e era por isso que continuava a ouvi-las. Aliás, ouvir não era bem a palavra certa, pois ele nem ao menos prestava atenção nelas. Encolhido em um cantinho, ele simplesmente chorava. 

E foi quando a música alegre acabou, e um acorde triste soou, despertando a atenção do jovem. 

"You and me 

_We used to be together _

_Every day together always" _

- Você e eu....... nós costumávamos estar juntos..... todo dia juntos, sempre.... – repetiu ele. A música dizia exatamente o que ele sentia naquele momento.

_"I really feel _

_I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe _

_This could be the end" _

- Eu realmente sinto..... que estou perdendo meu melhor amigo.... eu não podia acreditar.... que isso pudesse ser o fim....

Era isso mesmo que ele sentia. Além de ser a pessoa que ele mais amava, e de ser seu amante, Heero era também seu melhor amigo. Aquele a quem ele contava tudo.

E Duo não era ingênuo. Sabia que, terminando o relacionamento, terminaria também a amizade que existia entre os dois. Uma coisa não conseguiria existir sem a outra. Nem o amor sem a amizade, nem a amizade sem o amor.

_"It look as through you're letting go _

_And if it's real _

_Well I don't want to know" _

- Parece como se você estivesse deixando ir..... e se for mesmo assim..... bem, eu não quero nem saber.

Entre soluços, ele continuava repetindo a música. Era como se ele é estivesse dizendo aquelas palavras.

_"Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts _

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I don't need your reasons _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts" _

- Não fale... eu sei exatamente o que você está dizendo.... então por favor pare de explicar.... não me diga, porque isso dói..... não fale.... eu sei o que você está pensando.... não preciso de suas razões.... não me diga, porque isso dói.

Diante de tal refrão, Duo começa a chorar mais forte. As lembranças daquela tarde, que ele com tanto custo tentava afastar, voltaram com tudo. Heero dizendo que não dava mais para eles continuarem, que não amava mais o americano como antes, dando desculpas que nenhum dos dois sabiam se era realmente verdade. Se já era ruim saber que Heero não mais o amava, era pior ouvi-lo repetir trocentas vezes, ao tentar explicar o porquê. Mas Duo já sabia. Infelizmente sabia. O trabalho como piloto sempre fora mais importante. E ele, o americano, o atrapalhava. E apesar de amar o rapaz, Heero amava muito mais o trabalho, as guerras.

_"Our memories _

_They can be inviting _

_But some are allogether _

_Mighty frightening" _

- Nossas lembranças...... podem ser convidativas..... mas quando estão todas juntas....são fortemente assustadoras....

E não era aquilo que estava acontecendo? Percebendo o que fazia, Duo deu uma risada histérica e insana. Ele, o Shinigami, com medo de meras lembranças. Mas logo voltou a se sentar e continuar ouvindo a música. Era verdade. Ele estava sim com medo de meras lembranças. Mas ele sabia que elas o assustariam ainda por muito tempo.

Heero gritara com ele. E Duo gritara com Heero. No entanto... não era isso que importava. Era o simples fato de que, depois de tantas brigas, tantas vezes se afastarem (para depois voltarem novamente), aquela parecia ser a separação definitiva, o fim de tudo.

_"As we die, both you and I _

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry" _

- Conforme nós morremos, ambos, eu e você..... com minha cabeça entre minhas mãos....... eu sento e choro.....

Mas o Shinigami nunca iria se conformar em perdê-lo. Aquela era a única batalha que não havia ganho: a batalha por seu amor. E agora, mais do que nunca, tinha certeza que nunca a venceria.

_"It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are... _

_You and me _

_I can see us dying... are we?" _

- Está tudo terminando...... eu tenho que parar de fingir quem somos.... você e eu...... eu posso nos ver morrendo...... nós estamos?

Duo soluçava mais do que nunca. Ele via sim, que "nós" era um termo que não existiria mais. Seria ele e Heero. Pessoas diferentes. Mas nunca mais uma só.

Aquela música era como um tapa. Alguém jogando-lhe na cara tudo que ele até então estava tentando negar. Estava tudo acabado entre ele e o Soldado Perfeito, essa era a verdade. E, quando a música recomeçou com "Don't Speak.... I know just what you're saying", o americano cerrou os punhos e, num ímpeto de raiva, jogou o aparelho de som no chão, voltando a chorar no mesmo instante.

N/A: Nyu..... ficou bem dramático, né? Eu achei que essa foi uma das melhores fics de drama que eu fiz. E com certeza ficou melhor que a minha outra yaoi de GW. Por favor, deixem reviews.....


End file.
